


Benedict's Enslavement

by benedicts_faithful_writer76 (taps_sanctuary86)



Category: British Actor RPF, Sanctuary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bottom Sherlock, D/s, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Molesting, Possessive John, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Top John, Virgin Sherlock, actors merging into their characters, forced sexual slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taps_sanctuary86/pseuds/benedicts_faithful_writer76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Benedict wakes up from passing out in a nightclub, he finds himself in a world he can’t escape from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benedict's Enslavement

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know Mr. Benedict Cumberbatch or Mr. Martin Freeman personally. I don’t wish to do them any harm in real life. I just admire their work. I’m only using them for my imagination.

Benedict Cumberbatch sighed as he got out of the car. He glanced at the nightclub in front of him. He made a face of dislike. He turned around and faced his partner and lover. “Do I really have to hang out here?” Martin Freeman just shrugged. 

“It’s only a couple of hours, Ben. I have a scene to work on with Mark. Just try not to look so bored.” Benedict smirked at that. 

“I’m not Sherlock, you know. I know how to have a good time. I just wish I could share it with you.” 

“I know. Promise me you won’t let anyone touch you, male or female,” Martin said. “You still have the Sherlock makeup on.” Ben rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t know why Mark didn’t provide me with a bodyguard. Well maybe these costumers would be too drunk or in their own little world not to really notice me. Anyway, have fun with Mycroft. I know you’re just dying to do a scene with him,” Ben smirked. He leaned in and gave Martin a passionate kiss on his lips. It was a couple of minutes before he pulled away, both panting a little. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Ben. And please be careful,” Martin pleaded. Benedict gave him a soft look. 

“I will, I promise,” the ravenette promised with a smile. 

Johnlock

Benedict looked at his reflection in the mirror of the nightclub’s restroom. He was wearing a short-sleeve, black collar button-up shirt, tucked into a pair of dark tight jeans. He was 35 years old, already getting a reputation for playing the consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes for three seasons, Khan in the most recent Star Trek movie and his latest achievement as the voice actor for the dragon Smaug, in The Hobbit. 

He and Martin became quite close while playing Sherlock and John and even closer when they were filming The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug. By the time they were filming season 3 of Sherlock, Martin and Benedict decided to get together, even though Martin’s character John was married in Sherlock’s absence. They decided to go slow with their new relationship, since Ben was still a virgin; so they shared a few snogs here and there and a few blowjobs, because Benedict wasn’t quite ready for anal sex yet. And Martin was more than fine with it. 

Benedict could hear the thumping of the base in club music coming from outside the restroom door – it was time to make himself seen. He knew he told Martin that no one was going to touch him inappropriately; that didn’t mean he couldn’t at least tease and flirt a little, if he was going to have some fun. He knew he was good-looking, sexy even, and he knew he could turn people on with the sound of his voice. He decided to ruffle up his newly, dark, curly hair and unbutton a couple of buttons on his shirt. Ben smirked. He knew that Martin would’ve gotten hard in a matter of seconds if he saw his boyfriend like that. 

He went out onto the dance floor and burrowing a few moves from a movie he was in; Benedict allowed his body to move to the beat of the music, knowing that he was already drawing attention to himself. After a while however, all the non-stop dancing and a few drunken grabs on his ass, it was beginning to tire and annoy him. He decided that it was time to go to the bar and order a mixed drink. He sat at the end, leaning against the wall. The bartender smirked at him when he ordered, handing him the desired drink. Benedict nodded his thanks to him. He leaned against the bar as he took sips of his drink. Several guys approached him; wanting a dance, a number, a fuck in the backroom. Benedict politely declined all of them. 

 “Waitin’ for someone?” A stranger with black hair asked as he walked up to the bar and slightly into Benedict’s personal space. 

“No, not really. Just resting after dancing; it wears you out if you’re not used to it,” the actor replied. 

“Is anyone sitting there?” the dark haired man asked, pointing to the empty stool beside Benedict. 

“By all means,” Ben replied, taking another sip. The stranger asked the bartender for a beer, and nodded his own thanks, and made himself comfortable on the stool. 

“The name’s Jake, by the way. What’s your name, gorgeous?” 

Benedict cringed a little. He supposed he’s had worse nicknames, like Freak when he played Sherlock Holmes. The guy didn’t seem to know who he was, or at least pretended not to know, or didn’t care; he just wanted a conversation.  

“Sherlock,” Ben replied easily, using his favorite character’s name, instead of his own name. 

“The name suits you. You look like you were observing, like the Great Consulting Detective. Thinking of picking up someone for the night?” Ben winced. 

“No. I’m already dating someone. And you’re lucky he’s not here. He can be very protective over me and overly jealous if someone gets too close,” Ben explained. 

Suddenly, Jake leaned in a little too close for his comfort and put his mouth next to his ear. “What your boyfriend doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” he whispered, seductively. The actor stiffened as Jake licked his ear to emphasize his words. Ben tried to shove him off of him. 

“Stop it! I said no! John will be here soon anyway,” Ben tried, daring not to use Martin’s name. John was a more common name then Martin. 

“Just enough time for a quick blowjob,” Jake sneered, as he leaned in, his hand landing on Ben’s waist and sneaking into his jeans for a feel. 

“Don’t touch me!” the actor snapped, panicking a little and falling off the stool. 

“Hey, you alright?” the bouncer asked, as he helped Ben to his feet. 

“Yeah, fine. Thanks,” Ben replied. Without warning, he suddenly felt really dizzy and lightheaded. He swayed a little, but the bouncer steadied him. 

“You feel okay?” the man chuckled. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Benedict knew he shouldn’t feel this bad. Then he realized two things: one, he knew he had been drugged (knowing the feeling very well) and that he was on the verge of passing out. “Maybe you should sit down for a while,” the bouncer suggested. 

“Maybe I should…” he trailed off, falling into the man’s arms, barely conscious. 

Benedict winced inwardly, hating the sound of his weak voice. He needed John to pick him up. He didn’t want to be placed into a cab, knowing that the cabbie could potential murder him in his own flat on Baker Street. The actor blinked. Where had that thought come from? God, he was so confused right now. He was too exhausted to open his eyes again. 

“Oh hey! Hey, come on, wake up! Shit, wake up man!” Ben felt his body being dragged, carried somewhere. Whoever this person was, they were strong, cause he was heavier than he looked. “Hey, this guy just passed out on me!” At least the man sounded concern. 

“Here, bring him back here behind the bar. I’ll take care of him.” Another voice, the bartender replied. 

_John, where are you?_ Was Benedict’s last thought, before he truly lost consciousness, losing sight of the world around him. 


End file.
